


Second day of xmas

by purplefox



Series: 12 days of xmas [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Goodbye easy mornings





	

Bruce was still an ass, Dick was not going to change his mind about that especially when it was so damn true. Jason had gone home thankfully but Dick woke up the next day to the Wayne truck pulling onto his property again.

The reason he knew about it was because Tim who had decided to crash over to compare cases had frozen at the window when the first truck rolled in. Everyone knew he and Bruce were fighting because it was always obvious. Dick moved back to his place when they fought and their attitudes were icy towards each other.

“Dick?” Tim asked with his hands wrapped around his coffee mug. “What’s that? Why is there another one?”

That caught Dick’s attention because… “Another what?”

“There are two… well doves? I think they are doves.” Tim muttered with his face pressed to the window. “And another pear tree? What the hell? But I’ve never seen those doves before so what are you going to-“

“What is it?” Dick asked before he went to the window himself. He blinked at the structure the workers were building. “What the hell is that.”

“Something to house the birds in?” Tim asked before he and Dick exchanged a look. “Is Bruce okay?”

“Hell no. He’s an ass. An ass that overreacted.” Dick defended himself. “It’s better than waking up to a bunch of jewels or flowers but I have no idea what this is.”

“He can’t just put a circus out there.” Tim pointed out. “But birds aren’t really your thing.” He wrinkled his nose before he took a sip of his coffee. “What were you two fighting about this time?”

“Does it matter?” Dick muttered when the second Pear tree was installed next to the first. “I hope this is the end of it.”

“Maybe he’ll send you things until you talk to him?” Tim asked with a raised eyebrow. “It isn’t his usual style but it does make sense. Maybe he’ll annoy you until you give in?”

“It won’t work.” Dick gritted out. Bruce was in the wrong and he was not to give in no matter what the man did. He could send all the presents he wanted to but the presents were not Bruce himself. Dick had no idea what the man was up to with the weird presents but since it was not Bruce himself coming to apologise he would just ignore it.

And it had to be Bruce himself. If he came in Batman gear Dick would be very very tempted to do some damage. He had a few weapons that would chase off a Bat without too much damage after all. And if he had to he was not above going to others to make them handle Bruce.

He would love to see Bruce dealing with Clark’s puppy eyes and disappointed smile. Hell after Bruce had been such an asshole he should have gone to Clark to bitch not retreat to his place to lick his wounds.

Still he hoped the weird birds and the two trees were going to be the end of it. He had no idea what Bruce was even thinking. He would call Alfred to find out but that would mean Bruce would win.


End file.
